Seasons
by movedto-theycallmeruthless
Summary: It starts in spring, then progresses to summer, goes on to fall, comes to a close in winter before going full circle again. Four girls, four seasons, and each one has their favorite.  A short series on Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf and their season of choice.
1. Winter

_**A/N:** What I tend to write ends up being incredulously short. LOL. Anyway, this is part one of four in this little thing. The other "chapters" will be the other seasons: Summer, Spring and Fall. I was going to use the word autumn but it sounded so... out of place. I owe you a cookie if you can guess which Pokemon girl belongs to each season, though it's pretty obvious. _

_All the repetition in this is intentional... I just wanted to try it out, Lool. And if you are completely confused about the end, Dawn's favorite thing about winter is to snuggle with her favorite boy to rid of the cold. I was going to stick a name in there... but I couldn't choose between all of Dawn's possible love interests. (ie: Kenny, Paul, Barry, Lucas, Ash, Conway... or even someone random like Gary or Brock xD)_

_Not too sure if I liked how this came out... review if you'd like. Hehe._

_**

* * *

**_

*** Winter***

** (_D__awn_)**

* * *

Dawn's favorite season was always winter- for reasons that seemed almost too obvious.

_(To her anyway.)_

She loved to watch the gorgeous flurries of snow dancing freely in the cold, brisk air and feeling the wind playing with her navy locks. She loved watching the younger kids playing in the snow, and playing in the snow herself, of course. She loved hanging up the tinsel, the garish decorations, the mistletoe. Dawn even liked the feeling of the lining of her fuzzy gloves and drinking the hot chocolate that would scorch her tongue.

And then there were the holidays_**... **god,_ she loved the holidays. It was a time for family and friends, for celebration. Time where she could just be herself with the people she loved, doing whatever pleased them. And then there was the romance, she liked that a whole lot too. The blunette liked watching her friends facing each other, red-faced, under the mistletoe she had previously put up... or that special first kiss of the New Year.

Winter, she decided, was beautiful. How people could hate it was something she could never understand... it was unfathomable, unimaginable, unbelievable. How could someone hate all of this? How could someone hate something so _good?_

There was a lot to love about the colder season, though, Dawn did have her favorite winter activity (_if it could even be called that)_. Her favorite thing about winter, by far, was that it brought people together, allowing more tender and closely-knit moments.

The fact that it gave a reason to snuggle was just a bonus.

_(Or as Dawn would say, 'Staying close for warmth.'_

_And as Misty would counter back, 'Yeah, with your favorite boys.')_


	2. Summer

**_A/N: _**_Well, 'chapter' two is up! _

_I threw in some random PokeShipping near the end, just because I wanted to make that a running theme in the story- to use the seasons as an excuse for romance. Plus, it made the story a little bit cuter, eh? (:_

_I might have screwed up with the lack of commas in that last sentence but wherever I put one it sounded... just... awkward. _

_Oh, and I owe a cookie to SurferGurl14, not only for being a great author and my currently my only reviewer on this story, but for guessing which season belongs to which girl. It was unbelievably obvious (in my mind anyway xD) but... whatever. Heh(;_

_Anyway, review if you'd like to see me terribly dance {:  
(In happiness that is. Don't worry, no angry conniptions here- I freak out in excitement.)_

* * *

* **Summer ***

_**(Misty)**_

**

* * *

**

_Summer._ One word composed of six letters... that was all it took to cheer the aquatic gym leader up- any time, any day.

Misty, unlike Dawn, hated the winter; it was cold, long and dreary. She couldn't train with her Pokemon since all the water would glaze over in a blanket of ice. Winter also meant that the fiery-haired trainer had to trade in her shorts and bathing suits for something thicker and warmer, like jeans and hoodies. The wind would brush stray strands of hair into her eyes, the snow would chill her to the bone. Just the thought of all _that_ gave her a headache. Plus, sometimes the sun was so harsh, reflecting off the snow and all, that it would burn her fair skin (much worse then water would).

Not to mention the memories of frostbite that she could only wish to repress.

Summer, she decided, was much better. Her Pokemon could frolic as they pleased as she did her own thing, the notorious mallet in hand and shorts on her hips.

Not to mention there was no need for harsh packing of supplies- her backpack always felt lighter with just a towel and some food. Jackets, scarves, hats, gloves? Yup, there's no need for them in the summer. And Misty could pretty much thank god for that and that alone.

Summer, the time where she could strip down to the bikini she always wore underneath her clothes and just... swim. Tan. Lounge. Whatever she wants- and you can't do _that _in the stupid cold, could you? And she had to say, the heat was great. As in, really great. There couldn't be anything better, could there?

… Well, perhaps. As Dawn would like to use the cold as an excuse to snuggle, Misty would use it as an excuse to... gawk _(though she would never, in this world, admit to that)._

...Yes, maybe that was the true best thing about summer. Because, well, there definitely couldn't be anything better then splashing in the water with a certain shirtless raven-haired trainer_ (and she knew that much to be fact)._


	3. Spring

**_A/N: _**_Okay, so this is really, really short. It seemed longer on Open Office but... xD._

_I'll probably go back and make it longer, or just fix it up, at a later date. But as of right now, I'm just going to keep it as is. Mostly because it's 2:30 a.m. right now; editing and fixing this will be a lot easier when I'm more coherent. _

_OH. And to keep with the theme of using the seasons as an excuse for romance, May actually does that with the little rose remark. It's a little bit of implied ContestShipping right there(;  
(But when I get to Fall/ Autumn, which is the last season/chapter, I'm totally stumped on how it can be romantic. They can tackle each others in leaves? XD. Shoot me a PM if you have an idea. )_

_By the way, I have no idea when her birthday is. I just said it was in May because it actually made sense. Imagine her birthday was in November? Awkward much?_

_This isn't my favorite 'chapter', but not the worst thing I've ever written. Oh, and super thanks to LyraXEthan for reviewing the past two chapters, you made me happy(:_

**_

* * *

_**

* **Spring ***

_**(May)**_

* * *

She inhaled deeply before sighing. Everything was bright and lively, bursting with color and joy. _Spring_. It was probably the only time of the year where _everything_ smelled like flowers and sunshine- the trips to Floaroma Town weren't necessary.

And then there was her birthday.

Yes, that was one great thing about the Spring too. For, near the end of the season was May, which was not only her name but the month of her birthday. And that was always something she could look forward to, right?

It was also something of a new beginning... everything seemed to begin to wilt in Autumn and die out in Winter... only to return to Spring and be reborn.

And since she was from Hoenn, which supposedly the warmest region, May disliked the cold. Winter was too... icy, for her liking. Fall was too cool, Summer too hot. But Spring? It was neither... it was warm. It was perfect.

Another thing she loved about Spring- the weather.

That had to be the best thing about Spring. Or maybe, it was the crisp air that had her smiling? Or the refreshing rain? The skies that varied from a gloomy gray to the happiest of blues?

Or was it... just the flowers?

Because, well, you can't grow roses in the winter.


	4. Fall

_**A/N: **After this chapter, this little series-thing will be complete. YUS.  
I wrote this while half-listening to a video about World War II, so if anything came out weird, I blame that. _

_On a side note, this took forever to write since I simply _had no idea what to write._ That's awkward, seeing that my favorite season is actually autumn XD.  
__As for the ending, I was originally going to go along with LeafxGreenx3 's idea and have Leaf & Gary (that's Gary Oak from the anime... _not _the male from Adventures / Special,_ neither _is it the rival from FrLg/ the last gym leader in HgSs) play around in leaves and push each other into it. Sadly, whenever I went to write something like that, it came out weird. _

_Instead, I envisioned Leaf raking up leaves and putting them into black garbage bags. On the way to get rid of them, she would realize that she can't carry _all _of the bags by herself therefore asking for help. When I wrote '(which she always did)', it's implied that she actually ensures that she'll need help as an excuse to see him. In the bit that follows after, it's implied that he likes to help her._

* * *

*** Fall ***

**_(Leaf)_**

* * *

_...And then there was Leaf._

With a name like Leaf it was only evident that most people would assume that her favorite season was autumn.

But it wasn't just her name that made her love the season.

(Though it _did _spark her interest in that time that time of year.)

She could easily name off reasons why she loved the colorful season about the others- summer scorched her fair skin, spring would set her allergies on a frenzy that made her feel like death, and winter... it was just so, so... cold, and lonely.

Plus, autumn had a bit of all seasons, if you think about it. It could be warm or cool, like spring, minus all the rain, and everything could be colorful without all the pollen. Like winter, you could wear that cute sweater, scarf or jacket without looking stupid like you might during the warmer seasons. Also like winter (and summer too), it was a time to collect with friends and just relax.

Some people hate fall, associating the season with returning to school (or, on a flip side, several kids of age looked forward to the fall, it being a bizarrely popular time to register as a trainer) or having to constantly rake up pesky* leaves that are literally _everywhere._

But Leaf liked all of that, even gathering all those damn leaves**.

Plus, if she ever needed any help (which she always did), her neighbor (the rather famous grandson of the town professor) was always more than willing to lend a hand.

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, the author's note is probably longer then the story. Asdfghjkl; I'll keep this short._

_* I chose the word 'pesky' because it reminded me of the Adventures manga, in which Blue (Male- he's known as Green in Japan) Oak sometimes calls Green (Female- Blue in Japan. She looks like Leaf in the FrLg arc, if you didn't already know that) 'pesky girl'. _

_** That was an awkward sentence to write, since I said Leaf and leaves in the same sentence. XD. _

_Kay, I'm gone. Point out any errors if you see one, and review if you can!_


End file.
